Revenge For Love
by Jborn
Summary: CC steal's a knightmare after Lelouch and CC have a fight LelouchxCCxOC
1. Chapter 1 UNTHINKABLE

_So this is my first fanfic on the website there going to be a lot more chapter's like this so I hope u_

_like it and review so if I made mistake's message or whatever peace _

_1st Chapter Revenge_

_It as any other day me the one who destroys and remake worlds Zero walking to his private room to see as always the pizza eating loving CC_

"_Why are u all ways eating pizza on my bed," said Lelouch with a don't-really-care expression_

_She did not say anything, and just stared at the TV. That got Lelouch mad, so he took off his mask and removed his cape and turned off the TV thought he had won this round._

"_So I ask again why u always eating pizza on my bed," said Lelouch._

_She turned looking at him with eyes that could kill, but Lelouch just stared at her wondering what he did so wrong._

_When he was thinking CC stood up took her pizza and her favorite cheese-kun and left the room without looking or saying anything._

"_What the hell is wrong with her all I ask is why she eats pizza on my bed" said Lelouch to himself. "Forget it when she comes back tonight I ask her what made her so made that made her leave in an angry way". _

_Before he could have a shower to get some rest for awhile, an alarm ran threw the base. He then put on his mask and outfit and left to see what the alarm for. When he left Kallen was running towards Zero room and Zero and Kallen collided._

"_Ouch What The Fuck Zero said in an angry tone_

"_I am so sorry Zero Kallen said after realizing who she had bumped into_

_but Ohgi told me to get you to the bridge. Someone has stolen one of the Black Knights Knightmares," _

_Before she could finish what she was saying zero was already in the elevator going to see who the hell stole one of his Black Knights Knightmare._

_When Zero got there, he asked, " What happened to the Knightmare?"_

"_Well as u can see we watching the security footage right now.."_

_Everybody was shocked when they saw a green-haired girl with a pizza box and a plush toy go in the Guren vII, one of the new models of the Black Knights, though it was incomplete, it was still powerful._

_All heads turned to Zero because everybody knew who she was ,it was Zero's so-called lover._

"_Zero as u see it's your.." Ohgi stopped when Zero waves his hand. Everybody knew well what that meant since they once saw him do it before for the first time"._

_Flash Back_

_They were in their first meeting with Zero in their old base, and there were only a few official Black Knights and a few recruits. Zero came in and everybody was acting" as if he was not there._

"_Be quiet, all of you," he said with a wave with his arm, but one dude was still talking like zero wasn't there._

_So Zero walked towards the new member and asked him why he was still talking, but he didn't answer. He should have because then he was order by Zero to come with him to his office for a couple of minutes. Everybody stared at them leaving, and after they left to his office, everybody was talking._

"_He going to die," Tamaki said_

"_No way Zero is just going to give him a few lesson of respect," Ohgi said_

_Everyone was making bets" while Zero was asking the new recruit questions._

"_OK, I am zero the leader of the Black Knights, and I can't have people disrespecting people so I'm just going to have to punish you for a while."_

"_Wait I am sorry." He was caught off when Zero used his Geass on him tell him to relive his scariest nightmare. Before he knew it, he was screaming like crazy. Everybody's heads in the meeting went up at hearing the screams, _

_coming from Zero's room, scared of what was happening. _

_But the screaming stopped, and everyone waited in his seat startled of what they heard. Before they knew it, Zero and the recruit left the office and returned to the meeting. The recruit was shaking, and his eyes were almost completely white. He went to the infirmary as ordered by Zero._

_This is what happens when simple orders are not listened to, and everybody was shocked and scared at the same time. They never disrespect zero so far and feared that they will get the same treatment as the recruit that they never saw him again. _

_End of Flash Back_

"_Ohgi, does anyone besides us in this room know about the Knightmare being stolen by her," Zero asked._

"_No, only us," said Ohgi._

_Good, so I want Kallen to search for her on one of the older Knightmares, and I want you, Ohgi, to check all radar and see if you could track the Knightmare, and Tamaki, I want you to call all Pizza Huts as far as a hundred miles from here to see if a green-haired girl went in to buy pizza," Zero said_

_Tamaki was looking at Zero with a confuse expression._

"_Just do it Tamaki," said Zero with anger_

_So Kallen went to her old Knightmare searching for CC. Zero and Ohgi started looking for her on the radar and computers while Tamaki started calling different Pizza Huts._

_While they did that, Zero went to his room, cursing under his breath saying_

"_You always give me trouble, but this is going to far, witch."_

_Tamaki Funny Moment_

_Tamaki was calling different pizza huts._

_When he dialed the wrong numbers , he called a random Chinese shop by mistake and didn't have a clue"what was going on"?_

"_Nee-ho," the Chinese person said._

"_What the fuck?" Tamaki said but was hung up on._

"_Who the hell does he think he is to hang up to a Black Knight?" I am calling him back! _

"_Ring Ring nee-ho," the Chinese dude said Tamaki was screaming, He Said_

"_Oh, if you ever hang up on me again, I will—" he was cut off when he heard a tone Beep Beep Beep._

"_Aaah, what The hell," Tamaki said._

_While he was cursing out loud, the phone rang._

"_What is it?" Tamiki yelled out _

"_Who the fuck do you think you talking to," a familiar voice said._

"_Gulp, Zero, I am so sorry, I just was on the phone and ..." He was cut off._

"_Shut up. Anyway I have been getting complaints about you yelling around the base, so you better cut it "out" and get back to work and do what I ordered you to do._

"_Yes, OK, Zero, thank you, Zero, I'm really grateful Zero..." Beep Beep Beep._

"_Not Again."_

_End of Tamaki Funny Moment_

_Well this is the end of the first chapter of the first chapter hoped u like it also please review thanks_


	2. Chapter 2 The ESCAPED

OK this is Chapter of my story was suppose to be combine with chapter1 but I left it as chapter 2 and this chapter is the introduction of a new character so I hope whoever Read's this will enjoy this and please review.

* * *

**Chapter Two The Escaped**

**While the Black Knights were looking for C.C, there has been "alarms were ringing at the Britannian jail cell."**

**"Alert Alert someone has escaped from their cell and is reaching the Knightmare rooms."**

**Shit I escaped that was a piece of cake I been in there for five years trapped in a damn cage like a damn rat lucky that there was a guy who I knew he like me and I got his Keys,**

**Flash Back**

**I was eating my food that they give me like always: old milk and rice that tastes like pudding. While I was trying my best to swallow their garbage, I saw a guard who was just staring at me like he was hypnotized and I said, "Who the fuck you looking at?"**

**"He said nothing" maybe?. He just stared at me until he got up and came to the front of the cage and said, " I've been thinking, why are you here? You look a little too young to be in this area." **

**"Well, that's true, but aren't you a little too old to be checking out a lady like me.**

**The guard blushed. "Well um.."**

**"Well to you want to come inside this cage and have a little fun or what?" she said.**

**"Shit, I don't know."**

**"Well I am just a girl. You are a big, strong guard. I wouldn't try anything on you. Besides, you're kinda cute."**

**(yeah right this dude look worse then a pig getting run over a truck,**

**"True. OK," he said.**

**He went to his pocket and took out his key to open the door. While he unlocked the door, she pushed the door, toward's his face. She took the key and kicked him inside the cage locking him inside.**

**"I am so sorry, but damn, you got your ass kicked."**

**"Well bitch, guess what?"**

**"What?"**

**He took out a remote with a red button and pressed the button, and the alarms ran through the base.**

**"You ass hole I'll remember you for this."**

**"Whatever it's not like you will be escaping anyway" the guard said.**

**"We'll see about that" she said.**

**End of Flashback**

**Man, every time I think about how I got out of there, I just got to say damn I am good, hehehe.**

**While she was running, she got to the Knightmare rooms and was thinking of a plan to get pass the guards.**

**"OK, what should I do ? There's too many guards to take down myself. Wow, what is that?"**

**She saw a Knightmare that was all pink with a design that could kill.**

**"OK, if I get passed the guards, I am getting that Knightmare," she said.**

**While she was daydreaming, she had thought of an idea.**

**"OK, I see an air vent on top of the Knightmare if I could fine an air vent around without being seen I could probably get to that Knightmare," so she looked for an air vent and got in it and went around to find the spot that she saw on top of the Knightmare. She found the air vent to exit. She took out the cover and went down and slam on the Knightmare and got in the Knightmare.**

**"OK, if I could hack in to... what is this?"**

**She found the key in the Knightmare.**

**"Wow this is my lucky day," she said.**

**She turned on the Knightmare. The guards didn't notice until it started moving.**

**"Wait, who is in that Knightmare?" the guard all said out loud .**

**But it broke the door and escaped the base.**

**"Yes, I escaped! Now I am going to find someone I heard so much about."**

**ZERO!!!**

**Funny Moment Prison Guard**

**What have I done to be trapped in this cage, why did she do this to me? Is this pay back for all the times I stole when I was little? I mean, seriously, it was little things or was it when I was in high school and there was a party and there's was a drunk girl talking to me…?**

**Flash Back**

**I was seventeen years old, and I was invited for at a party at my friend's house so I went there. I saw girls and boys getting drunk. My mind was telling me to get out, but when I turned around my friend saw me and called me over with a grin on his face**

**"So buddy of mine" how you doing this is a crazy party right," my drunk friend said.**

**"Yeah, you could say something like that," he said.**

**While I was talking my drunk friend, offered me a beer saying, "It's OK. It's only one," but then it become two, three, and four beers, and I was totally drunk, and I was next to this girl who was wasted, and we were talking. She said, "How about you and me go up stairs and have a little fun?"**

**I was drunk and wasn't thinking right, so we went up stairs and did stuff we shouldn't had even done.**

**But it was too late. I woke up the next morning, and she was next to me sleeping, so I just got up and tried to leave. I saw red stuff on the bed. Also this was not my house.**

**Oh shit, she was a virgin. When I was thinking and saw a pierce and saw her I.d on the floor.**

**OMG, she was a fucking thirteen year old! No this couldn't be right!**

**But while I was thinking, someone was knocking on the door, so I got dressed quick and climbed down the window in the room and started running for my fucking life.**

**Seven months later I was walking to the mall and saw the same girl, and when I saw her, she was pregnant, and I was scared that it was mine. A few months later I found out it was mine. I moved out of my neighborhood and started a new life training to be a guard in the Britainnian army.**

**End Of Flash Back**

**"Man, this is bull shit. I guess this is payback for all those things I did when I was young."**

**WHY DID I STEAL!!!.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Well this is the end of the second chapter so I hoped u liked it anyway thanks for reading._**

**_I hope u enjoyed it and sorry I posted this so late my computer had some issue's but they fixed and here_**

**_if u are wondering who the new character name is read the next chapter please review_**


End file.
